goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Calalini
Background The song is based on a real life case about Jani Schofield, who is a young girl that has been diagnosed with a very severe case of schizophrenia. She sees over 200 hallucinations which come from her hallucinated island "Calalini". This song was made to show awareness of Jani's condition. After Jani's parents discovered the song in early March 2013, they contacted Crusher-P and collaborated with them to create a line of tank tops, T-shirts and sweaters to raise money for the foundation. The line, at Jani Schofield's request, features Crusher's interpretation of 24 Hours (one of Jani's hallucinations). Lyrics On the border of your world and mine Is a prominent universe called Calalini It's my island of dark paradise So not every day is a vacation for me Ah, I don't understand four hundred Why do these people have to die? Ah, I don't understand Wednesday... Why do you hurt me? What have I done? I don't know any place I can hide From the voices that are tearing me apart inside. Why do these demons invade my mind? I can't escape from the monsters that eat me alive Why, oh why, does Calalini have to be my Paradise Lost? My nightmare in heaven? Why, oh why, does Calalini have to be my home at loss? My heart feels so heavy. Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini... Can someone come and please save me? On the border of insanity, I can't make the screaming stop I have to keep scratching. It's my world of constant agony. It's my personal, very real hell to me. Ah, I don't understand, Sycamore... Why do these people have to cry? Ah, I don't understand, 24 hours... Why am I the only one who sees? I don't know any place I can hide From the voices that are tearing me apart inside. Why do these demons invade my mind? I can't escape from the monsters that eat me alive. Why, oh why, does Calalini have to be my Paradise Lost? My nightmare in heaven? Why, oh why, does Calalini have to be my home at a lost? My heart feels so heavy. Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini... Can someone please come and save me? It's safe to say that I'm never alone I can't be alone. They won't leave me alone, Alone, alone, alone, alone, alone, alone PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE! I don't know any place I can hide, From the voices that are tearing me apart inside. Why do these demons invade my mind? I can't escape from the monsters that eat me alive Why, oh why, does Calalini have to be my Paradise Lost? My nightmare in heaven? Why, oh why, does Calalini have to be my home at a loss? My heart feels so heavy. I don't know any place I can hide From the voices that are tearing me apart inside. Why do these demons invade my mind? I can't escape from the monsters that eat me alive Why, oh why, does Calalini have to be my Paradise Lost? My nightmare in heaven? Why, oh why, does Calalini have to be my home at a loss? My heart feels so heavy. Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini... *An upcoming cover will be covered/sung by Minami Luna Cool, one of Luna's append voicebanks. External links *Jani Foundation *Mediafire - Song download, Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring the Save-Ums